


The words on these pages are my fantasies

by Princessofmurder



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fanfiction writing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofmurder/pseuds/Princessofmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if Delirious writes fanfiction of him and Evan being together cuz he fears rejection too much and he is too shy to say it to Evan's face. So he writes to get all of his emotions out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The words on these pages are my fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank Dani or semifunctionalfangirl for giving me permission to quote one of her one shots. Go check her out... Yeah

Prompt: What if Delirious writes fanfics of him and Evan being together cuz he fears rejection to much and he is shy to say it to Evan's face. So he writes to get all of his emotions out.

Jonathan focused on his computer screen his hands typing furiously.

' _Jonathan was pretty sure it was negative 30 degrees outside and his face was frozen solid. Evan, the asshole, looked like he was born in the snow, like it was the most wonderful thing in the world._

_Jonathan couldn't feel his fingers._

_They were visiting Evan's family for Christmas, and Evan had the bright idea of teaching Jonathan how to ice skate. He's fallen at least a dozen times, but it was nice to hold on to his boyfriend's hand and glide across the ice.'_

Jonathan went on typing for about an half an hour. Sighing as he leans back in his chair running his hands though his curly blonde hair. He got up out of his chair and exited his room for a beer. Jonathan retreated back into his room shutting his door behind him. He sat back in his chair, taking a long swig of his drink, and going back to his document. Jonathan took another hour looking over the document for errors and re-typing parts that didn't feel right. He had a small smile on his face ad he uploaded the oneshot. The story getting a stream of kudos and comments quickly.

Jonathan looked over the comments and blushed a little from the compliments he was receiving about his writing skills. He looked over at the time 8:45 the clock read. Jonathan sighed he was supposed to play with the guys at 9. He smiled when he remembered that Evan would be there. Jonathan has had the biggest crush on the Asian man for a while but he was way too shy to say anything about his crush to the younger man. Plus Evan has Sydney. She's beautiful, intelligent, and funny Jonathan couldn't even compare himself to her. So it's best for him to never say anything to Evan.

Jonathan was happy as long as Evan was happy. Jonathan smiled sadly at the thought but he cherished his and the younger man's friendship too much to ruin it with a petty crush that would obviously be unrequited. He pushed those thoughts aside and opened up Skype. As he slipped his headphones on the familiar chime rang in his ears he immediately accepted the invitation. "Hey guys."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks :/ welp I tried. But yeah hope ye enjoyed it :D


End file.
